


& i said to the star, "consume me"

by Miah_Kat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, probably too much moon/stars imagery lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: There’s glitter on his face, a sparkle that plays hide-and-seek between highlight of the moon and shadows of the night. It enhances his beauty, the swell of his cheeks and the cupid bow of his lips; his eyelashes and hair shimmer with it, like a fresh snow or—Gon can’t help but reach out, cupping Killua’s cheek so that he meets his gaze. His blue eyes are shadowed navy in the dark, wide with confusion.“You’re like a star,” Gon breathes, awestruck. Even with just the moon’s pale glow, he can see the pastel pink that spreads over Killua’s face, a familiar warmth against his palm. Before Killua can protest, he murmurs, “Can I make a wish?”Killua’s lips tilt up at that, what must seem like a corny, childish request. He indulges him with an affirming hum.Gon takes a steadying breath, inhales slowly and holds it in his lungs for a moment before wishing, “Stay with me forever.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 28
Kudos: 160





	& i said to the star, "consume me"

**Author's Note:**

> title from _The Waves_ by Virginia Woolf
> 
> all the thanks to [Tele](https://telehxhtrash.tumblr.com/) for asking for this fic snippet & to all the lovely people who screamed about it afterwards :") y'alls enthusiasm is 100% the motivation for finally finishing this, ily 💕

The moon is high when they start on their way back to the secluded cabin they’re temporarily calling home, stumbling in their unfamiliar sandals and catching each other with giggles and teasing remarks. The festival lights twinkle at their backs, the villagers of Mahina used to celebrating well into the night—it reminds Gon of Whale Island, a bit, a slice of home away from home—but he and Killua have had their fill of food and dancing.

Well, if he’s being honest, Gon could have stayed to watch Killua dance until the end of time; the intricately decorated clothes of this country only enhance his beauty with their colorful beadwork and flowing sleeves created with the intention of showcasing grace—something that Killua has in abundance. He had taken to the dance as easily as if he’d lived here his whole life, twirling and laughing amongst the villagers with unbridled happiness, and Gon couldn’t help but stop to watch as his best friend _let go_. Seeing Killua be carefree the way he’d always dreamed is always a sight to behold, so Gon’s sure to appreciate them when they come.

Eventually though, with flushed cheeks and bright eyes, Killua had sought Gon out in the crowd. His smile was wide as he reached out, offering a hand to Gon in an invitation to join him, bracelets jingling at his wrist as they glinted gold in the firelight. Pleased, but tired of sharing, Gon accepted his hand only to tug him towards himself, away from the bonfire and the circle of dancing villagers, until they found themselves here, clumsy and giddy beneath the full moon.

Killua didn’t seem to mind being pulled away, so Gon didn’t feel bad for cutting their celebration short.

“Wait, wait,” Killua laughs, stumbling to a stop. He waves his hand at Gon, jewelry clinking with each movement as he bends down to take off his shoes. “I can’t walk in these things anymore.”

“You were doing pretty good earlier,” Gon disagrees, grinning. It’s an understatement—Killua was magnificent. He doesn’t think there’s anything in this world that could make the man appear awkward.

“Shut up and sit with me,” he replies, dropping down on the embankment to look out over the silver lake. Gon joins him without protest, content to bask in Killua’s presence. Besides, away from the crowd and the firelight, with just the moon to witness, he can admire his boyfriend as much as he likes without distraction.

There’s glitter on his face, a sparkle that plays hide-and-seek between highlight of the moon and shadows of the night. It enhances his beauty, the swell of his cheeks and the cupid bow of his lips; his eyelashes and hair shimmer with it, like a fresh snow or—

Gon can’t help but reach out, cupping Killua’s cheek so that he meets his gaze. His blue eyes are shadowed navy in the dark, wide with confusion.

“You’re like a star,” Gon breathes, awestruck. Even with just the moon’s pale glow, he can see the pastel pink that spreads over Killua’s face, a familiar warmth against his palm. Before Killua can protest, he murmurs, “Can I make a wish?”

Killua’s lips tilt up at that, what must seem like a corny, childish request. He indulges him with an affirming hum.

Gon takes a steadying breath, inhales slowly and holds it in his lungs for a moment before wishing, “Stay with me forever.”

The skin beneath his hand heats up so quickly that he’s almost afraid Killua will spontaneously combust. Flustered, Killua jerks back just a little, enough that Gon’s hand slides away as he stutters, “W-What are you saying, idiot?”

Undeterred, Gon reaches out to grasp the back of Killua’s neck, the fine hair there soft against his fingers as he pulls Killua back towards him. He’s grinning, giddy with hope, as he presses his forehead to Killua’s in a comforting gesture. His shoulders relax and he nudges his nose against Gon’s in a silent apology.

But Gon doesn’t care about that, he’s used to Killua’s embarrassment and how he automatically flinches away from it. What Gon cares about, what he wants, what he’s _wishing for_ —

“Marry me, Killua.”

He feels the sharp intake of breath, the way Killua’s entire form stills against him, and for a split second he’s afraid he’s made a mistake— that he’s crossed a line, that Killua isn’t ready, that he’ll realize he doesn’t want that with Gon—but then there are lips on his with such ferocity it’s overwhelming.

Killua grabs his face in both hands and kisses him like it’s their first time all over again, hard and frantic and full of all the feelings he doesn’t know how to put into words. But he doesn’t have to—just one will do.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes against Gon’s lips, pulling back to answer before diving back in, again and again. He whispers the word against his lips, fills his mouth with the affirmation, saccharine and addictive. Gon’s heart trips over itself in his chest before racing, running away with Killua’s acceptance and his rationale alike. He tangles his fingers in soft silver waves and it feels like he’s cradling part of the galaxy in his hand.

They stay like that while the moon makes her way steadily across the sky, her twinkling children reflecting constellations in Killua’s eyes when Gon finally pulls back enough to look at him again, pleased with his lovesick half-lidded gaze and kiss-bruised lips. With a grin so wide it makes his cheeks ache, Gon rests his forehead against his partner’s and exhales slowly in an attempt to regain some semblance of composure.

“I love you,” he whispers, soft in the wake of their passion the way he usually reserves for moments when he wants Killua to know, to understand without doubt, that Gon means it. That it’s an unwavering fact that even the universe can’t change. Loving Killua is something that comes so easily to Gon, fills him with equal parts excitement and awe and comfort the way nothing else can, and he wants nothing more in this life than to spend it by his side in whatever way Killua would have him.

“Good,” Killua replies cheekily, “because I plan on marrying you the moment we find an officiant.”

“Really?” Gon asks, drawing back to pin him with a sly smirk as an idea blooms in his mind. Killua quirks a brow at him, then yelps when Gon scoops him into his arms in a bridal carry and starts jogging back towards the village. His demands to know what Gon’s doing is undercut by his laughter and the way he snakes his arms around Gon’s neck in a gentle embrace.

“We’re going to see Mahina’s Elder,” he answers, excitement coursing through his veins even as he sees understanding dawn in Killua’s eyes. Then Killua snorts and slaps gently against Gon’s shoulder, shaking his head as he says, “Wait, wait, stop. Put me down.”

Gon’s grin fades a little as he does what he’s asked, pausing on the road to set Killua back on his feet. Maybe he’d taken Killua’s words a little too literally—

His stomach swoops as his feet suddenly leave the ground when Killua switches their positions so that he’s the one now being held. Gon wraps his arms around Killua’s shoulders as he levels him with a wide-eyed, questioning stare to which his partner answers with the grin he wears before making questionable choices. He hefts Gon into his arms more securely as he adjusts his stance, glancing down to meet Gon’s eyes as he says blithely, “It’ll be faster this way. Hold on tight, _koʻu kukuna lā._ ”

The use of Killua’s D’nalsi endearment for him sends warmth flooding his veins as Killua takes off towards the village using Godspeed, a trail of light marking their path like the tail of a shooting star.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they crashed the village's festival by hunting down the Elder so they could get hitched :")
> 
>  _Mahina_ is Hawaiian for "moon" because I'm lazy lmao  
>  _koʻu kukuna lā_ is Hawaiian for "my (sun)light" bc i'm also a sap & so is Killua
> 
> thanks for reading!! ❤️💕💖


End file.
